64 61 69 73 75 6b 69
by opitiopi
Summary: Bagi Kuroko hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan kehidupannya, -sulit./"Makhluk rendahan sepertimu lebih baik mati saja!"/"Menyerahlah Kuroko,"/"Aku mencintaimu."


Apa kau tahu rasanya hidup sebagai seorang _gay_? Tidak, hidupku tidak seindah dongeng-dongeng kerajaan.

Yang jelas hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya

-sulit.

.

.

.

**64 61 69 73 75 6b 69**

**Warnings : shonen ai, AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, ****Nonsense****, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD atau ambigu, penggunaan tanda baca yang abal-abal, dll**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

Don't like don't read don't flame

A/N: tantangan dari teman RP, semoga kalian teman seperjuangan menyukainya hohohoho~

.

.

.

Setiap pagi Kegiatan Kuroko Tetsuya dimulai dengan helaan nafas. Tidak seperti orang pada umumnya, ia harus bergelut dengan tatapan-tatapan tajam dan bisikan-bisikan jijik dari sekitarnya. Ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini pun tidak ada bedanya.

Cairan _cappucino_ yang masih hangat meluncur dari atas kepalanya. Menodai kemeja hitam dan kaos biru _superman_ yang dipakai. Sang pelaku hanya menunjukan senyum riang tanpa dosa di depannya. Sang pelaku adalah pemimpin kelompok gadis centil populer di kampusnya.

Dasar tidak punya tatakrama.

"_Ups_, maafkan aku yah Kuroko-kun~ tanganku terpeleset." Nada suaranya terdengar biasa tapi Kuroko tahu gadis itu sedang mengejeknya.

_Apa ia tidak lelah melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya?_

"Begitukah? Kiomi-san harus berhati-hati, kau tidak ingin menumpahkan minumanmu pada _calon pacar_mu, kan?" kalimat pedas itu menusuk hati gadis di depannya. Tentu saja Kiomi tidak terima begitu pula dengan anggota kelompok di belakangnya. Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya diikuti dengan anggota kelompoknya yang menghadiahkan Kuroko tatapan sinis. Baginya perempuan itu makhluk yang aneh, senang mengejek orang tapi benci diejek orang.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" suara lantangnya membuat telinga Kuroko tuli sesaat, lalu wajah Kuroko bertemu dengan gelas plastik bekas _cappucino_. Kiomi menendang perutnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Heh! makhluk sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara!" Desisnya dengan suara nyaring lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kuroko yang terduduk sambil memegang perutnya. Dirinya hanya bisa menggerang kesakitan dan keadaan makin jelek ketika salah satu pengikut Kiomi melemparkan sampah kertas bekas _crepe_ padanya.

"Makan itu, dasar _sampah_!" Kuroko tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya diam dan melihat gadis-gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Setidaknya pagi ini ia tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kagami Taiga bertanya pada obyek _bully_ di depannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, hari ini aku dihadiahi _cappucino_ Kagami-kun." Kagami melemparkan handuk kecil pada teman dekatnya setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Pakailah, minuman itu pasti lengket."

"Bukankah itu jelas Kagami-kun?" Ledeknya dan membuat urat darah tipis muncul pada otot lengannya.

"Dasar! Aku ini hanya ingin membantumu. Kenapa kau selalu-"

"Kagami-kun." Surai Azure menatapnya dengan lembut, mampu mengunci bibir cerewet pemuda dengan julukan 'TIGER' itu. "Terimah kasih,"

Saat itu, tangan kekar sahabatnya naik dan mengacak surai milik Kuroko. "Dasar idiot. Sudah kubilang untuk melawan mereka bukan meladeni mereka."

Yang pendek merasa kesal dan segera menyingkirkan tangan kekar itu. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, mereka hanyalah gadis labil." Jawabnya acuh. Toh, ia sudah biasa mengalami pem_bully_an seperti ini.

"Kalau ini terus terjadi, bisa-bisa nyawamu yang kena."

Kuroko terdiam lalu lengkung tipis terbentuk. _Nyawa? Bukankah itu bagus?_

"Mereka tidak mungkin melakukannya sejauh itu." sanggahnya yang mendapat helaan nafas dari Kagami. Ia masih berusaha menghapus cairan yang mulai lengket dari kepalanya.

"Terserah, yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu." Balasnya setengah tidak peduli lalu menepuk punggung sahabatnya. "Kalau kau tidak cepat bisa-bisa Aida sensei marah padamu. Aku harus pergi sekarang, _bye_." Kagami berlalu pergi sementara Kuroko berdiri dari bangku taman dan berjalan tanpa melepaskan handuk yang sibuk membersihkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kuroko adalah seorang pria dengan orientasi yang menyimpang.

Ia pecinta sesama jenis dan baru saja disadarinya ketika berada di bangku SMA.

Pada saat itu ia jatuh hati pada teman sekelasnya. Kuroko anak pendiam dan tidak berani menyatakan cintanya. Karena ia tahu itu dosa, jadi hal yang ia putuskan adalah untuk berteman dengannya sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke kampus yang sama.

Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tahan menghadapi jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika berada di dekatnya, atau ketika orang itu mengusap kepalanya pelan karena sudah melakukan hal bagus, atau mengucapkan kata-kata manis karena sudah membantunya.

Ia tidak tahan dan karena alasan itulah yang membuatnya memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya. Saat itu tahun kedua di bangku kuliah, Kuroko Tetsuya mengajak orang itu-Aomine Daiki untuk bertemu di belakang gedung ekonomi lama. Pemuda itu setuju dan mereka bertemu pada sore hari.

Butuh banyak keberanian yang dibutuhkan untuk mengucapkan kalimat sederhana dari bibir Kuroko, tapi kekecewaan menyelimuti ketika orang di depannya menatapnya dengan terkejut. Dia sudah menduga bahwa orang di depannya akan menolak tapi Aomine mengejutkannya dengan mengusap surai Azurenya dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Beri aku waktu, cowok imut sepertimu sangat sulit untuk ditolak."

Kuroko tersenyum. Anggukan singkat membalas perkataan Aomine dan mereka pergi dari gedung itu.

Keesokan harinya masalah mendatangi Kuroko. saat ia datang orang di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik dan melemparkan tatapan tajam atau jijik. Awalnya ia bingung,memangnya ada yang salah dengannya? Apa yang ia lakukan kemarin sampai merebut perhatian semuanya? Ah tidak, mungkin saja ia bersikap _paranoid_. Mungkin orang-orang itu membicarakan hal lain. Kuroko terus mensugesti dirinya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Tapi sugesti itu luntur dalam sekejap.

"Heh, pemuda _belok_ seperti dia tidak seharusnya kuliah disini~" teriak itu memecahkan tawa di sekitar Kuroko. perasaannya tidak enak dan sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka tertawa? Terlebih tatapan menghakimi tertuju padanya. Tangannya bergetar, kepalanya mulai pening akibat bisikan mengejek, dan dirinya memutuskan berlari ke dalam kelas tanpa melirik pada siswa yang dilewati.

Ia duduk di dalam kelas dengan perhatian yang terpecah menjadi dua. Secara bergantian manik _Azure_nya akan melirik pada Aomine yang duduk pada barisan kedua deretan empat atau pada dosen Hyuga yang menerangkan dengan sikap kerasnya. Dirinya tidak bisa tenang, segala bisikan yang didengarnya menjadi ilusi yang mengancam.

Dosen Hyuga selesai menerangkan, membuat Tetsuya segera melangkah menuju meja Aomine setelah dosen itu pergi. Ia melihat Aomine berdiri sambil merangkul tasnya dan teman-temannya yang bersikap aneh. Kuroko menepuk pundak Aomine pelan ketika sudah sampai. Hendak bertanya tapi sudah disambut tatapan menusuk darinya.

"Apa maumu?" Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko mendengar Aomine mendesis, terlebih lagi padanya. Dirinya mengerjap untuk beberapa kali lalu manik _Azure_ itu menatap _sapphire_ untuk beberapa detik, seakan mencari penjelasan dari sikap dinginnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya, " Kuroko menemukannya. Ekspresi jijik dan benci yang terpancar dari manik Aomine. "Sebenarnya apa yang ter-"

"Kau tidak paham juga!?" kali ini suara berat Aomine meninggi, membungkam Kuroko secara _instant_.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku." Desisnya lagi lalu Kuroko dapat merasakan atmosfer menjadi tegang. Sebelumnya suasana terasa santai dan tidak berat, sekarang mereka berdua mendapatkan tatapan dari seisi ruangan.

"Aomine-kun-" Tangan Kuroko mencoba meraih Aomine tapi segera ditepis.

"KUBILANG PERGI DASAR _HOMO_!" lalu yang Kuroko rasakan tubuhnya terdorong dan punggungnya menabrak meja di belakangnya. Ia mengerang pelan. Rasa sakit menguasai punggung terlebih lagi pada kepala yang membentur tepian meja.

Dalam sekejap mata kelas itu sudah dipenuhi dengan tawa dengan puluhan jari telunjuk menunjukknya. Memaki-maki, menghina, seluruh mata mengarah padanya, dan Aomine mengabaikannya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Pandangannya menjadi tidak jelas, semuanya berputa-putar, puluhan mata dan senyum besar mengejeknya, dan keadaan makin memburuk dengan suara tawa menggema.

Kuroko merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dari saku celana lalu segera membuka pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

Manik Azure membulat. Segera ia bangkit dan menyambar tasnya lalu berlari keluar dari gedung kampus. Air mata merembes dari pelupuk matanya dan ia menyadari rasa sakit di hatinya lebih perih dari pada punggungnya.

**From : Unknow**

**Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang **_**gay**_**! Lihat saja video pernyataan cintanya pada **_**ace**_** tim basket kita. Dasar HOMO tidak tahu diri!**

**[VIDEO]**

Perasaan buruknya memang benar.

.

Semuanya menjadi jelas setelah dua malam terlewatkan. Teman-teman yang terus menghakimi dengan tatapannya, Aomine yang mengabaikannya, dan juga seorang gadis yang mengakui kesalahannya.

Namanya adalah Momoi Satsuki, gadis cantik ini adalah biang dari semuanya. Ia datang menemui Kuroko ketika kelasnya sudah usai dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia teman masa kecil Aomine dan baru bertemu dengannya di kampus itu. Saat Aomine menceritakan tentang Kuroko hati Momoi tergelitik untuk mengetahuinya lebih jauh, jadi diberikanlah Aomine tugas untuk menceritakan kesehariannya bersama Kuroko. Momoi juga mengawasi Kuroko dari jauh, menggunakan segala delusinya hanya untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya delusi itu luntur akibat pengakuan Kuroko pada teman masa kecilnya.

Perasaannya bercampuk aduk, kecewa, sedih, benci, dan yang paling mendominasi adalah kemarahan. Ia merekam pernyataan cinta Kuroko dan mengirimkannya pada salah satu temannya. Momoi membenci Aomine karena mendapatkan cinta dari pria yang disukainya. Harusnya dirinyalah yang dicintai Kuroko bukan Aomine, dan ia mencurahkan segala perasaannya melalui pesan teks untuk temannya.

Dan temannya salah kaprah terhadap pesan itu.

Aomine terkenal sebagai cowok idaman walaupun memiliki sifat pemalas dan siapa yang tidak murka ketika melihat seorang pecundang menyatakan perasaannya pada pria idaman. Ia tidak terima dan segera mengirimkan pesan itu kepada teman-teman lainnya sampai seisi kampus mengetahuinya.

Momoi mangatakan permintaan maafnya pada Kuroko. Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan tatapan khasnya lalu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Momoi dan membisikkan kalimat pendek. Momoi tidak dapat mengartikan senyumannya lalu segera berbalik ketika Kuroko meninggalkannya. Ia berteriak, mengatakan satu fakta kecil yang ia sembunyikan. Lalu kristal bening meluncur mulus dari manik _pinky_ nya.

Kalimat itu memang pendek, tapi rasanya lebih dingin dari salju yang turun.

"_Begitukah? Berkat dirimu satu kesalahan muncul. Terima kasih untuk sikap pedulimu."_

.

Manik _Azure_ menerawang kosong pada tarian salju di balik jendela. Perasaannya bercampuk aduk setelah penjelasan panjang dari gadis itu. Ia memang _gay_ dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah fakta itu. Kini semua orang mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia tidak akan membantah, terlebih lagi terhadap kebenaran lain tentang pria yang disukainya.

"_Dai-chan tidak akan menerimamu karena ia tidak ingin popularitasnya hancur!"_

Dasar brengsek.

.

Di pertengahan musim semi, Kuroko akhirnya bisa tersenyum tulus setelah sekian lama. Perasaannya menjadi ringan ketika mendapatkan dua kabar baik. Kabar pertama, ia mendapatkan seseorang yang mau berteman dengannya. Kabar kedua, Aomine dan Momoi pindah universitas.

Musim semi tahun ini terasa hangat.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya baru menyadari kebodohannya ketika daun _maple_ sudah berguguran. Ia terlalu di butakan dengan sosok Aomine sampai tidak menyadari berlian di dekatnya.

Dirinya telah jatuh hati lagi pada pemuda dengan keunikan musim gugur.

.

.

.

Hari ini kata istirahat mungkin jauh dari jangkauannya. Karena dirinya datang terlambat 30 detik dan harus mendapatkan tugas dari dosen Aida. Wanita itu memang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan dan juga sikap keji terhadap mahasiswa yang nakal. Tapi membuat rangkuman dari buku setebal enam centi tidak sebanding dengan keterlambatannya. Sebelumnya Kuroko berusaha untuk mengurangi hukumannya dan Aida setuju. Setuju untuk menaikkan hukumannya.

Jadi sekarang ia di perpustakaan dengan dua buah buku tebal yang memuakkan. Rangkuman itu harus tulis tangan dan dikumpulkan besok pagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Tangannya sudah merintih keras tapi kata selesai masih jauh dari pandangannya. Tiga jam terlewatkan dan tugasnya baru seperempat jalan. Astaga ini namanya pembunuhan mahasiswa secara tidak langsung.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Manik _Azure_ masih terpaku dengan tulisan pada buku tebal itu. Pena miliknya masih setia bergesekkan dengan kertas A4.

"Kau tahu aku disini?" Suara itu terdengar pelan tapi mengintimidasi disaat yang sama.

"Aku tidak ingin lancang tapi lebih baik kau mencari tempat duduk lain." Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak. Manik Azurenya menangkap manik angkuh sosok di depannya. Manik merah emas dan surai Crimson pemikat para gadis.

Kaisar kesempurnaan berdiri di depannya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanpa menunggu jawaban sosok itu sudah menjatuhkan diri pada kursi di depannya. Sangat lancang, kemana sikap yang selalu ditunjukkan kaisar itu ketika di depan para kaum hawa?

"Apa maumu?" Kuroko kembali sibuk dengan tugas yang mengekang. Setiap detik sangat berharga untuk terlewatkan.

"Hmm..." Berterus-terang adalah ciri khas Kuroko Tetsuya dan membuat lengkungan tipis terbentuk pada kaisar.

"Blak-blakan bukanlah sikap yang bagus. Aku Akashi Seijuurou." Dirinya memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta. Kuroko memutar matanya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Hidup sempurna bagaikan pangeran kerajaan dan juga sikap dinginnya magnet para gadis. Ia sempurna dalam segala hal, maka dari itu ia mendapatkan julukan Kaisar kesempurnaan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui namaku." Jujur Kuroko ingin orang ini bungkam dan pergi. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan omong kosong. Ia hanya ingin tugas ini cepat selesai dan berpelukan pada karusnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau tertarik dengan _Hex code_?" Suara Akashi sedikit mengejutkan Kuroko yang sempat melamun.

"A-apa?"

"_Hex code_," Jari telunjuk Akashi terarah pada selembar kertas penuh coretan di samping Kuroko. "Kau tertarik padanya?"

Hening sesaat, hingga suara Kuroko membatah perkataan Akashi. "Tidak." lalu tangan kanannya segera menyembunyikan coretan itu di bawah tugasnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku melihat pupil matamu membesar dan kau gemetar."

"Bukan urusanmu." Sanggahnya lalu kembali menulis.

"Begitu yah, aku juga menyukai _code_. Tapi _binary code_ bukan _hex code_." Jelasnya tanpa diminta. Sebenarnya Kuroko kesal padanya, tapi pada saat itu juga hatinya tergelitik setelah mendengar ada orang yang menyukai bahasa _code_.

"Aku hanya mengetahui beberapa huruf atau lebih tapatnya huruf yang ada pada namaku."

Sebelah alis Kuroko naik, rasanya ia tertantang untuk menguji pemuda congkak di depannya. Lalu tangannya mengambil kertas kosong dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Terjemahkan ini." Manik Akashi tertuju pada code yang ditulis Kuroko.

'_6b 63 6a 61 72'_

"Kejar, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk lalu segera menulis lagi.

"Coba yang ini?"

'_70 6f 68 6f 6e'_

Akashi mengernyit ketika melihat code baru. "Hmm, yang aku tahu ada huruf 'o' dan 'h' disana."

Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak mendengus. Ekspresi bingung dari kaisar tidak mampu membuatnya tidak tersenyum. Mungkin, Kaisar kesempurnaan tidak sepenuhnya _perfect. _Kuroko merasa beruntung karena bisa melihat ekspresi tidak ternilai itu.

Deheman kecil.

Kuroko kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia mengutuk senyum puas yang terlepas.

"Apa artinya." Akashi mengangkat kertas itu dan mengayunnya pelan.

"Pohon."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Kertas itu diletakkan dan ia menunduk lalu menopang sikut di atas meja, menopang dagunya untuk mempertemukan manik merah-emas terhadap _Azure_.

"Aku tertarik, maukah kau mengajariku?"

"Tidakkah kau _jijik_ padaku?" Kuroko menunjukkan penekanan pada kata jijik. Agar Kaisar itu berhenti mengganggunya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi Akashi balik bertanya padanya. Seolah tidak peduli pada pesan tersirat dari kalimat Kuroko.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau bebal atau hanya berpura-pura? Aku _gay_ dan itu anomali kehidupan." Kuroko menggunakan nada sarkastik dan kemarahan. Manik keduanya bertemu sebelum Kuroko memutuskan kembali menulis. Semua orang menghakiminya, dan pasti pangeran tampan di depannya tidak akan mengerti dengan seluruh perasaannya. Bagaimana ia harus menanggung dosa dari kelainan seksualnya dan ucapan menusuk setajam pisau. Ia muak dan ingin Akashi segera pergi.

Tapi, Akashi kembali bertanya dan membuatnya makin muak.

"Kenapa? Kau juga manusia dan memiliki unsur biologis yang sama denganku. Apa kau tahu arti anomali itu sendiri? Keganjilan, penyimpangan dari yang biasa. Orang-orang belum bisa menerima penyimpangan dari kebiasaan mereka. Itulah mengapa orang-orang akan mencibir jika menghadapi perbedaan."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Potongnya sinis. Pena yang sebelumnya terjeda akibat perkataan Akashi kini kembali tergerak. Terlalu banyak bicara, sok tahu, dan menyebalkan adalah sikap yang paling dibenci Kuroko. Tulisan tangannya jadi berantakan karena pembicaraan mereka dan ia bersumpah akan meninggalkan perpustakaan jika orang ini masih mau menasihatinya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan, tapi orang mana yang tahan melihat pem_bully_an?"

"Masyarakat kampus ini, semuanya tidak terkecuali." Kuroko meremas penanya sambil menulis, memberikan isyarat agar orang itu diam karena ia tidak ingin berbicara lagi.

"Sayang sekali, padahal masih ada orang lain yang peduli."

"Kalau kau menjawab kematian maka jawaban iya. "

"Pfft... kau mengatakan aku bebal padahal kau sendiri juga sama."

Apa maksud orang ini? Jika jawabannya Kagami mungkin iya, tapi Kuroko tidak akan membawa masalah pada satu-satunya orang yang masih mau peduli dengannya.

"Apa kau tahu perumpamaan dari kematian?" tanya Akashi pelan saat Kuroko sudah meletakkan penanya.

"Menurutmu?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Kebenaran yang menyakitkan sementara kehidupan sendiri adalah delusi yang indah."

"Kau dan aku memiliki sudut pemikiran yang berbenda. Bagiku manusia itu seperti anak kecil saat hari natal. Kehidupan adalah kewajiban untuk sabar menanti hadiah di bawah pohon sementara kematian adalah hadiah itu sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hadiah itu karena itu akan menjadi kejutan tersendiri. Bisa baik atau buruk, tergantung sifat dari seorang anak." Kuroko sudah menutup buku-buku dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Berniat pergi jika orang ini masih akan buka mulut.

"Sepertinya kau kesal padaku," Lagi-lagi Kuroko memutar matanya. Memperhatikan Akashi sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan pergi, jika itu maumu." Lengkungan tipis terbentuk pada Kuroko.

"Aku berusaha membuatmu mengerti dengan isyarat di balik pempicaraan kita, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu bebal untuk menyadarinya."

Alis Kuroko bertaut. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk memukul wajah Akashi atau melemparkan buku tebal disana.

"Kau harus menangkap semua pesan tersirat dari pembicaraan kita," Akashi mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroko. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada meja dan bibirnya terarah pada telinga Kuroko. hembusan nafas menggelitik telinganya. Untuk sesaat ia mengutuk rona merah yang melukis pipi pucatnya.

"Karena..."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko menghempaskan dirinya pada kehangatan kasur kamarnya. Membiarkan kasih sayang benda mati itu menguasainya. Manik Azurenya bergerak gelisah pada langit kamarnya, hembusan nafasnya tidak teratur akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Rona merah sudah lancang melukis seluruh wajah porselennya setelah Akashi membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya tidak tenang. saat itu sistem sarafnya serasa berhenti dan raganya terhisap pada lubang hitam. Padahal itu hanyalah kalimat pendek dari Akashi.

"_Aku juga gay."_

Ia tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa jika bertemu dengannya besok. Ia lelah dan ingin istirahat walau itu hanya sebentar. Kuroko tidak tahu berbuat apa, karena pria yang disukainya memiliki orentasi yang sama dengannya.

Kuroko menghela nafas, biner _Azure_ sudah terpejam dan kedua tangan memeluk bantal dengan erat. Ia pasrah dan membiarkan manusia pasir menjemputnya lalu membawanya pergi ke alam mimpi.

Hidup ini memang aneh.

**To Be Continued **

OMG apa temen-temen udah nonton KnB episode 5? Asdfghjkl aku tidak akan memberikan komentar apa-apa tentang Akakuro momennya/KecualiKagaminyangmengganggutentusaja!

Untuk X-chan dan Y-chan tersayang (aku bingung mau pake nama samaran apa) semoga kalian menyukainya yah~

Salam hangat dari Opi, HIDUP AKAKURO!


End file.
